


Athletics are a Work of Art

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, really gay college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: This is simply a drabble of what will become a longer fic later, just wanted to get my ideas out here with a little scene. It's basically a college au with art major Ryo who has chosen the star sprinter on the track team, Akira, as a muse that he sketches all the time during their practices.





	Athletics are a Work of Art

Three o’clock in the afternoon. It was Ryo’s favorite time of day as he walked through campus, sketch book in hand. Even though the heat outside was almost unbearable, he still hurried over towards the track field where the college track team practiced. Being an art major, it was a gold mine for sketching. The only downside was the loud as fuck fan girls that hung around the bleachers, but they never ruined Ryo’s focus. As he got nearer and nearer, he felt his heart rate quicken. Being a blistering hot day, he wore only a loose tank top and jogging shorts. He tried his best to ignore any stares he received. People seemed to love to gawk at his pale limbs, but he put the thought out of his mind. He maintained a heightened focus on the track field that was now in his sights. Adjusting the straps of the binder underneath his tank top, he made his way to the bleachers as quick as he could. The shade under the bleachers provided some shelter from the unforgiving light from the sun. The coolness he felt from the metal as he sat down was a relief too. He fanned himself as he looked out onto the field. Thankfully, most of the guys were still stretching and warming up. As always, the fan girls were there, leaning over the railing and hollering at different guys. Ryo took a deep breath, putting himself in a calm state. He knew that he’d be calmer as soon as he started sketching. The sound of graphite scratching against the paper always put him at ease. Scritch, scratch, scritch, scratch. It was like a kind of metronome. Once the pencil and paper were ready, his eyes focused on the guy he always focused on every time: the star sprinter, a dark haired beauty that always caught his eye. He also had the most perfect body for sketching, especially his ass. Ryo usually spent most of his sketching time on his ass. It really wasn’t fair just how much of it he could see in those tight running shorts. This time, he was going to try his best to focus on a different part, his goal being his face since his sketchbook was already filled with sketches of asses. With a laser like focus, Ryo began to sketch his face whenever he could see it, starting with an outline and then the details. Beads of sweat formed around his temples due to his concentration more so than the heat. He hadn’t even noticed that the star sprinter, whom he chose as a muse, was blatantly staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the little part with Ryo wearing a binder, I really like the intersex Ryo headcanons and plan on working with that when I make this a more official fic. ^^


End file.
